Ghost Stories
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: I know what we can do. Norway didn't answer; he simply glared at the fire. We can tell scary stories. Den/Nor


"Good night," Finland called from the tent with Sweden a few yards away from the glowing fire.

"Night," Denmark waved back. He and Norway were the only two left by the fire. Norway poked idly at the burning logs with a blunt stick while the other stared up at the stars. "So," Denmark said after a couple minutes, "Whaddya wanna do?"

"Sleep." Norway muttered into his hand.

"I know," Denmark pretended he didn't hear, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Norway stared blankly at him before saying, "Number one, you can't play that with just two people. Number two, no."

"C'mon, c'mon," Denmark urged the other nation, pushing him roughly in the arm, "Dare me to do something."

"Okay fine," Norway sighed, and he thought for a few seconds, "I dare you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night." Denmark raised his eyebrows before nodding to take on the challenge. He sat with his fist clenched and his gaze burning into the woods around them. Norway rolled his eyes, almost surprised that tricking him into shutting up had been that easy. He leaned on his hand and stared at Denmark, wanting to laugh at his determination but staying stoic.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but after what felt like forever to both parties, Denmark whined, "Man, this is way too hard; I'm sick of this game."

"Great," Norway replied, dusting his hands and rising from his seat on the large log, "Good night."

"Wait," Denmark grabbed his wrist and pulled Norway back down, "I know what we can do." Norway didn't answer; he simply glared at the fire. "We can tell scary stories."

"No." Norway snapped, tearing his hand from Denmark but not getting up.

"Aw, c'mon," Denmark whined, "Whaddya scared?"

"No!" was Norway's prickly, defensive response.

"You're scared," Denmark stated as a fact.

"I am not." Norway tried not to snarl, balling up his fists by his sides. Denmark's affirmation of Norway's fear and Norway's immediate nay saying bantered back and forth until Norway snapped, "Just tell a damn story and let me go."

"Okay, okay" Denmark chuckled before beginning, "Once upon a time," Norway promptly put his head in his hands, "There were these five friends. There was one from Iceland, but he didn't talk much so no one really cared about him anyway. Then there was this other guy from Finland who was always with the guy from Sweden, and he didn't talk much either, but he was kind of scary without saying anything, so no one really wanted him to talk in the first place. Then there was this other guy from Denmark, who everyone thought was really really good looking, and he had great taste in hats, and everyone thought he was so cool, and they all wanted to be his friend and--" Norway cleared his throat quite loudly. "Well, last there was this guy from Norway, who was a real jerk, and everybody thought his hat was stupid, and he looked like a girl with his little hair clips, and he was really mean to the guy from Denmark so nobody wanted to be his friend and--"

"Get on with it!" Norway said sharply.

"Yeah, yeah," Denmark muttered, waving a hand in dismissal, "So, anyway, these friends decide to go camping on a night just like this--"

"Why?" Norway sighed, closing his eyes, questioning not only the events of the story but the real life events the story was clearly based on.

"Because that's what friends do, jerk," Denmark said in a forceful aside before going back with suspense dripping from his words, "So there they are out in the woods, having a jolly good time, then the guy from Iceland says that he'll be right back. So he goes off into the woods, but then he doesn't come back for five minutes, ten, twenty."

A soft wind rustles the trees, and Norway glanced around nervously in the dying glow of the fire. He moved just a touch closer to Denmark at the sound of something next to him, just outside the light. A small squirrel jumped onto the log opposite them, and Norway released the breath he'd been holding.

"So, the guys from Finland and Sweden go off to find their lost friend," An owl flew, hooting, overhead; Norway ducked and almost ran his head into Denmark's shoulder, "Then the guys from Denmark and Norway hear a shout from the woods." As if on cue, there was a loud 'argh!' and a lot of rustling and twig snapping before a final thud. Both nations froze and stared of into the woods. Denmark went on hesitantly and slid just a little closer to Norway, who would have shoved him roughly away if he hadn't been doing the exact same thing.

"S-So, t-the two guys can tell that whatever's out in the woods is getting closer and closer to them; they can hear the leaves rustling and heavy panting. A-and it got closer and closer until the two of them c-could see it was--," This could easily have been seen as a planned event if Denmark wasn't shaking ever so slightly by Norway's side, as a shape slowly came into their view with nearly white hair catching the dying firelight.

"RUSSIA!!!" The two yelled in unison. Norway leaped into Denmark's lap, and they wrapped their arms around each other and screamed until their breath ran out.

Iceland emerged from the bushes and stared blankly at what transpired. "What are you doing?" He asked flatly as Denmark and Norway quivered with their heads together in an embrace so tight it made a straight jacket look loose.

Upon hearing a voice that didn't belong to Russia, both terrified nations froze and looked sharply at Iceland, then at each other, then back at Iceland. "Nothing." Norway replied simply with wide eyes, "We're not doing anything."

"Okay then," Iceland murmured, giving them a funny look before walking on to the tent.

Norway and Denmark waited until everything was quiet again, and the echoes of their shouts died down; then Denmark chuckled, "Heh, I knew you were scared." Norway promptly got up and pushed him off the log.


End file.
